Am i falling in love with you?
by cagals
Summary: Athrun is known to be the coldest guy when it comes to girls. can somebody will change him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi please have fun reading this story._

Am I falling in love with you?

"Athrun, have you seen my school shoes?" asked Kira.

"Where did you put it?" asked Athrun.

"I forgot where." Kira said.

"Oh men! You always forgot things." said Athrun as he slapped his one hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember it." Kira said.

"C'mon Kira! We're going to be late for school!" Shouted Athrun.

"Aaaargh you're such a disaster, I'm going to be late in the first day of class just because of that shoes!" shouted Athrun

"Stop complaining! Just help me find it!" shouted Kira.

"Why don't you try to go to school without shoes." Asked Athrun stupidly.

"What? Are you insane?" shouted Kira.

"Ok fine!" said Athrun.

"Here it is!" shouted Kira.

"Where did you find it?" asked Athrun.

"Below the bed." Said Kira as he wears his shoes.

"C'mon! Faster!" shouted Athrun as he tap his foot impatiently.

"Wait!" said Kira as he ties his shoe laces.

"Aaargh bye Kira!" said Athrun as he run out of the house.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Kira as he followed Athrun.

(At the school)

Students were going to their own classes.

(At class A-2)

Prof. Mwu La Flaga went in

"Ok class! Is everybody here now? Asked Mwu.

Then the door slam opened.

"We're sorry (pant) we're (pant) late (pant) sir (pant) (pant) (pant)." Said Athrun.

"Wow he's one hot guy." Said Meer.

"It's ok, class they are the new students, come and introduce yourselves." Said Mwu.

Athrun was the first to go in front.

"I'm Athrun Zala, I'm please to meet you all." Said Athrun.

"Ok Mr. Zala, your seat is between the white/silver short hair and the curly blond hair with a tan skin." Said Mwu as he pointed where his seat is.

"Thank you" said Athrun, after that he went to his seat.

Then Kira step forward and introduce himself at the front.

"I'm Kira Yamato." Said Kira shyly, not even looking at the class.

"He's my type." Said Fllay.

"Ok Mr. Yamato, your seat is beside the silver/white sort hair." Said Mwu.

"Hai" said Kira as he went to his seat.

"Ok now you know who are they, so can I start now? Asked Mwu.

"Hai Mwu sensei." Said the class.

While Mwu is discussing.

"Hey I'm Dearka and this guy beside me is Yzak." Said the curly blonde hair.

"I'm Kira and this is my best buddy, Athrun." Said Kira.

"Do you want to join me picking girls? Asked Dearka.

"What?" asked Kira while he blushes.

Athrun is just listening at the Prof. Not even interested in the topic of Kira and Dearka.

"Aaargh Dearka!" groaned Yzak.

"What? So Kira, wanna join? Asked Dearka.

"Ahehehe n-no thanks." Said Kira.

"Why? It's fun, (sigh) what about you Athrun?" asked Dearka.

Athrun didn't mind Dearka.

"Hey Athrun, are you there?" asked Dearka.

"Uuuum Dearka, actually, he's not interested in that kind of stuff." Said Kira.

"Why? Girls are pretty you know." Said Dearka.

"To us but not him." Said Kira.

"Wow so we can get along." Said Yzak.

"Oh girls are not that bad." Said Dearka.

Then Athrun finally spoke, "girls are gross."

"No they're not!" hissed Dearka.

"Yes they are!" shouted Athrun that everyone in the class heard it.

"Uuum Mr. Zala? Is there any problem?" asked Mwu.

"Uuugh s-sorry sir." Said Athrun

"Ok, you sure? Asked Mwu.

Athrun nodded.

"Ok so let's get back to our lessons." Said Mwu then he started discussing again.

"(Sigh) why don't you like girls? Asked Dearka to Athrun.

"Like what I said, they're gross, and always flirting at me! Shouted Athrun.

"Is he really like that?" whispered Dearka to Kira.

"Yeah, he really hates girls." Said Kira.

"Same as Yzak here." Said Dearka.

"By the way, do you two want to come with me later? I'm going to meet up with my friends in the next class." Said Dearka.

"Sure, want to meet them, want to come Athrun? Asked Kira.

"If you're coming, I'm coming to. Said Athrun.

"What if they are girls? Asked Dearka.

"They are what? No I don't want to come!" Shouted Athrun.

"But you already said yes!" hissed Dearka.

"Dearka, its ok, don't force him." Said Kira.

"Ok fine, so it's just you and me. Said Dearka.

"What about Yzak?" asked Kira

"Nah he's just like Athrun" said Dearka.

Then the bell rings, it calls for lunch time.

"Ok bye class." Said Mwu then he exited the classroom.

Dearka stood up and said "c'mon Kira, we have to meet them now."

"Ok, bye Athrun." Said Kira then they exited the room and went to the next classroom.

**Meer's POV**

**Oh now he's alone, it's my chance to get to close to him.**

Meer sat beside Athrun.

Athrun is just reading his favorite book, pretending that he didn't notice Meer because he didn't even care.

"Hi! Athrun right? I'm Meer Campbell. Said Meer.

Athrun didn't answer, he just continuing reading his book.

Meer is getting pissed.

"Hey did you hear me? Shouted Meer.

Still, Athrun didn't reply.

Meer gets the book that Athrun is reading so that he will finally notice her.

"Stop reading, are you deaf?" asked Meer annoyingly.

"NO! And give me that you bitch! Shouted Athrun.

"N-no!" hissed Meer.

"Why are you all girls like that!" shouted Athrun angrily.

"Just give him the book Meer." Said Yzak.

"Who are you giving me orders! I said NO! Shouted Meer.

"Meer! You don't stand a chance to Athrun, Athrun hated girls" shouted Yzak.

"He can't just ignore me! I'm pretty and slim, I'm sure that someday he will like me!" shouted Meer.

"Shut up you little worm!" shouted Athrun angrily.

"How dare you call me worm!" shouted Meer.

Then Meer's best friend, Fllay, went near her.

Meer stop fighting, we still have some things to do." Said Fllay.

"Humph! I still not giving up on you Zala!" shouted Meer as she brings back the book and they exited the room.

"Girls! Just don't mind her Athrun." Said Yzak as he put his hand on Athrun's shoulders.

"Thanks." Said Athrun.

Yzak smiled.

"We only have to wait here for them to come out." Said Dearka.

Kira just nod.

Then three girls went out, the other girl has brown and short hair, and she has a violet eyes (I'm not sure if it's really violet or green?)

Then the other girl has baby blue eyes and she has a long and pink hair, just like Meer, ant he other one has short blonde hair and has the most attracting eyes of all, its color is gold.

"Hey Mir!" greeted Dearka.

"Leave me alone!" shouted the brown short hair girl named, Miriallia but everyone calls her Mir or Milly.

"I thought they were your friends? It looks like she's angry at you. Said Kira confusingly.

"Yeah she just like me that's why she's shouting." Said Dearka jokingly.

"Dreamed of!" shouted Mir angrily.

"Milly, why don't you just forgive Dearka?" asked the long pink haired girl named, Lacus.

"No! How can I forgive him!" shouted Mir.

_**Flashback:**_

_Mir was all alone and putting her books on her locker then someone spoke, it was Dearka._

"_Hey honey how are you?' asked Dearka._

"_What did you just call me!" asked Mir angrily._

"_Oops sorry hon…ehem Mir." Said Dearka._

_Then Mir walk of, Dearka followed him._

_Then Mir slaps him._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Milly he only call you honey and then you're already mad at him?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah just forgive him." Said the short blonde haired girl named, Cagalli.

"Please I'm sorry." Pleaded Dearka.

"Oh right, just don't ever call me honey again!" shouted Mir.

"Yes ma'am, oh I forgot, this is Kira Yamato, and he is our new classmate. Said Dearka.

"Nice to meet you Kira, I'm Miriallia Haww, and this girl in my right is Lacus Clyne, and this girl in my left is Cagalli Yula Athha." Said Mir.

"N-nice to meet you all." Said Kira shyly.

Then Meer and Fllay came.

"Oh look who's here? Oh hi Kira why are you here?" Asked Fllay.

"Um I'm meeting Dearka's friends. Said Kira.

"Oh his friends? Believe me you will not get along with them they are naughty girls!" shouted Fllay.

"How dare you red head! You two are the one who is naughty not us! Hissed Mir.

"So what do you two want? Asked Dearka, trying to help the girls out.

"Nothing, we're just passing by." Said Fllay.

"Oh really? Oh hey Meer, you look disappointed, what happened? Teased Dearka so that Fllay and Meer will just go away.

"Aaargh that! That! Aaargh that Athrun! Is so cold!" shouted Meer.

"Athrun?" asked Kira.

"Oh so you flirted him? He hate girls like you Meer so you have no chance." Teased Dearka.

"Aaargh shut up you idiot! C'mon Fllay let's get out of here!" shouted Meer as she pulled Fllay and went back to the classroom.

"Thanks for helping us." Said Mir.

"It's only ok besides you are all my friend especially you Mir." Said Dearka.

Mir blushed a bit.

Lacus smiled.

"Kira stay away from that girls ok?" said Dearka.

"Right." Said Kira.

"ugh guys, I will just go to the comfort room, bye!. Said Cagalli then she went to the comfort room.

"Oh by the way who is Athrun?" asked Mir.

"He is also one of our new classmate, a cold one, he's name is Athrun Zala." Said Dearka.

"He's just like that." Said Kira.

"Oh I see, can I talk to him? Asked Lacus.

"No, I think he will just get mad at you." Said Kira.

"That's only ok for me and why don't I give it a try? Asked Lacus.

"You sure? Asked Kira.

"yeah" said Lacus.

Cagalli was walking in the corridors, finding her way to go back to her friends, until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch, sorry." Said the guy who she bumped with.

"It's only ok and besides it's all my fault." Said Cagalli as she stand up.

Then the guy looked at her face.

"You're a girl?" asked the guy.

"Of course I am! What do you think I was? A guy?" shouted Cagalli angrily.

"I'm SORRY OK!" shouted Athrun.

"Why are you shouting at me! Its that the way to say sorry to a girl!" shouted Cagalli.

"Yeah! And next time watch where you going!" shouted Athrun.

"Ok FINE!" shouted Cagalli.

Then finally, Athrun look straight at Cagalli's eyes.

"What are you looking at?1" asked Cagalli angrily.

"Ugh n-n-NOTHING!." Shouted Athrun.

**Athrun's POV:**

_Yeah why am I looking at her? is it her eyes? Her eyes is so deep and beautiful, I can feel that, hey wait! What am I saying? Aaargh back to reality Athrun!_

Then Yzak came.

"Hey Athrun, what happened? Oh h-h-hi C-C-C-C-Cagalli. greeted Yzak while blushing.

"Hi Yzak!" greeted Cagalli.

"Um what happened here?" asked Yzak.

"Well she bump into me." Said Athrun.

"Well, Athrun! Say sorry to her!" shouted Yzak.

"What? She's the one who bumped into me and then I'm the one who will apologize?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah!" shouted Yzak.

"OK FINE! I'M SORRY!" shouted Athrun then he went back to his classroom.

"um C-Cagalli I'm sorry about that, he is Athrun Zala our new classmate, he dislike girls so just forgive him." Said Yzak.

"Oh so he's just like you?" asked Cagalli jokingly.

"Yeah but he is more worse than me." Said Yzak jokingly. And they both burst into a laughter.

Then Kira and the others came.

"Hey Yzak already courting Cagalli?" teased Dearka.

"NO!" shouted Yzak as he blushed.

"Dearka stop that!" said Cagalli.

Lacus and Mir giggled.

"I thought Yzak also hate girls?" asked Kira confusingly.

"Yeah but in front of Cagalli, never." Said Dearka.

"So where is Athrun?" asked Lacus while looking around.

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"I just want to talk to him." Said Lacus.

"Hey you students, go back to your own classes now because lunch time is over." Said Murrue, Kira's next teacher.

"Hai" said Lacus and her friends.

And they went back to their own classes, also Kira and the others.

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review guys have fun!_

* * *

Am I falling in love with you?

When Murrue is discussing.

"Hey Athrun, are you fine?" asked Kira.

"NO!" shouted Athrun

"Is it Meer? Just forget about her." Said Kira.

"No! she's not my problem!" shouted Athrun.

"Then what is your problem? You look disappointed " asked Kira.

"Don't mind him, he just mad at what happened a while ago." Said Yzak.

"What happened?" asked Dearka.

"Well she bumped into Cagalli and shouting at her!" shouted Yzak.

"Well Yzak is the problem!" shouted Athrun.

"What? ME?" asked Yzak.

"Yeah, why I should be the one who will apologize? She's the one who bumped into me!" shouted Athrun.

"Hey Mr. Zala, stop shouting! What's your problem!" asked Murrue.

"Stop disturbing me you ugly teacher!" shouted Athrun.

"Oh men, now you've done it Yzak!" said Kira as he slap his hand on his forehead.

"Why?" asked Yzak.

"Sometimes he loses his temper especially a girl shouted at him." Said Kira.

"Mr. Zala because of that! Later in dismissal you will go to the punishment room!" shouted Murrue.

"Shi!" shouted Athrun.

"Mr. Zala you're not respecting your teacher. Because of that you will NOW go to the punishment room!" shouted Murrue.

"FINE!" shouted Athrun as he slammed the door when he exited the room, and he went to the punishment room.

"Athrun sure is scary when he loses temper." Said Dearka in a shaking tone.

(At the class A-3)

"Hey Cagalli, are you mad at something or someone?" whispered Mir.

"NO! why?" asked Cagalli.

"I know you Cagalli, I know you are angry at someone." Said Mir.

"Is it Athrun-san?" asked Lacus.

"Don't ever mention his name again!" shouted Cagalli.

"What happened?" asked Mir.

"Well I bumped into him and aaargh don't want to remember it!" Growled Cagalli.

"Ms, Athha, is there something wrong?" asked their science teacher named Talia.

"Damn you! Ooops sorry Ms. Talia I was referring to Athrun." Said Cagalli.

"No excuses! How dare you say that to your teacher and there are no Athrun in this class, nice excuses Ms. Athha! Because of that you will go to the punishment room NOW!1" shouted the angry Talia.

"What? But I was really referring to Zala!" shouted Cagalli.

"GO NOW!" Shouted Talia.

"AAAARGH!" shouted Cagalli, her face was boilinh hot because of anger then she step out of the room angrily.

"Sigh" was all Mir and Lacus said.

(Punishment room)

Athrun went in and seated at the chair, he was only the student there, he was all alone, then someone opened the door.

"YOU?" shouted Cagalli and Athrun at each other.

"What are you doing here!" Asked Cagalli.

"I should be the one who will ask that!" Hissed Athrun.

"Well my teacher got angry because of you!" shouted Cagalli.

"So you also shouted at your teacher, Idiot!" shouted Athrun.

"Don't ever call me that again! If you do that, you're dead and I'm not here to fight Mr. Zala!" shouted Cagalli.

"Oh yeah, you're an idiot Ms Athha." Shouted Athrun.

"What! I told you don't call me that again!" shouted Cagalli as she pulled Athrun's collar.

"Then let's fight idiot!" shouted Athrun.

"AAAARGH" shouted Cagalli as she punched Athrun but Athrun dodged it then Cagalli was trying to punch him on the stomach but Athrun caught her hand and twist it around her back.

"aaargh! Ouch let me go! You will broke my arm!" shouted Cagalli.

"No, it will be good if I will broke your arm." Said Athrun as he smirked then he twist more Cagalli's arm.

"AAARGH! ZALA IT HURTS!" shouted Cagalli.

"Really? Then I'll add it more pain." Said Athrun as he twisted more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" screamed Cagalli and she started to cry,because of too much pain.

"SSSSHHHHH DON'T SCREAM YOU IDIOT!" shouted Athrun as he covers Cagalli's mouth while his another hand was still twisting Cagalli's hand.

Then they heard footsteps coming.

So Athrun tries to hide withholding Cagalli with him, still covering and twisting her hands and they hide.

Then they heard the door opened, then someone said "hmm? Is there anybody here? Asked the voice.

"maybe it was only your imagination." Said the other voice.

"Maybe, c'cmon." Said the other voice then they left.

"Next time don't scream!" shouted Athrun.

Cagalli was crying hard.

Then Athrun finally let go of her.

"Next time don't mess with me Athha or unless I will break your bones." Smirked Athrun.

Cagall's head was bowed down and holding her hands that Athun twisted then, she glared at Athrun angrily, as in very angry.

"Why? Still want to fight?" asked Athrun.

Then Cgalli stood up and stared at Ahrun angrily.

Then Cagalli kicked Athrun's shit and stomp on his foot and punch him on the stomach and slap his face.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" Shouted Athrun.

Then the principal came, he has long black hair and around 20 up, his name was Dullindal.

"The teachers said that two students was sent up here, so you two are the one who was sent up here." Said Dullindal.

Athrun was still crying in pain and Cagalli's head was bowed down and her face is full with anger.

"Hmmm is there a love quarrel here?" asked Dullindal.

"LOVE QUARREL! NO I THINK ENEMY QUARREL!" shouted Cagalli.

"(Chuckle) now, now let's solve this." Said Dullindal.

"We don't want!" Shouted Cagalli.

"We have, so tell me what happened? I think you have a fight here (chuckle) Mr. Zala are you okay?" asked Dullindal.

"I-I'm fine sir." Said Athrun.

"So what's the problem?" asked Dullindal.

"Well we first met when I bumped into him then he got angry and shouting at me and I was sent up here because of him! And he twisted my arm!" shouted Cagalli.

"Okay, what about you Mr. Zala?" asked Dullindal.

"She bumped into me then my friend told me to apologize! She should be the one who will apologize because she's the one who bumped into me! Then that aaaargh stupid teacher shouted at me so I shouted back at her then I was sent up here and I met this idiot girl here! Then she pulled my collar and tried to punch me so I twisted her arm the after that she kicked my then stomped on my foot, punch me in the stomach then she slap me!" shouted Athrun.

Dullindal chuckled and said "maybe you really hate girls."

"Of course!" shouted Athrun.

"(sigh) you two may go home now." Said Dullindal.

"What? But what about our punishment?" asked Cagalli.

"It's cancelled because I want to and today is already your dismissal so you two can go now," said Dullindal.

"Thanks sir." Said Cagalli and she left the room and she saw Mir and Lacus are waiting her outside the room.

"Thank you sir." Said Athrun, as he was nearing the door, Dullindal said something.

"Mr. Zala I know that you're going to love her soon." Said Dullindal.

"Who?" asked Athrun.

"Soon you will found out." Said Dullindal then they both step out of the room.

(Outside the room)

"Are you okay?" asked Mir.

Cagalli nod, then Yzak and Athrun's friend came.

"Why are you all here?" asked Dearka.

"Well Cagalli was sent up here." Said Mir.

"Then they met? Athrun was also sent up here." Said Dearka.

Then they all stared at Cagalli.

"Ok fine! Don't stare at me like that, ok we were inside." Said Cagalli.

"What happened?" asked Mir.

Then someone interrupt them.

"They had a fight inside." Said the voice, it was dullindal.

"What? Where's Athrun?" asked Dearka.

Then Athrun came out with a puzzled look because of what Dullindal told him.

"Hey what happened?" asked Dearka.

"Hu-huh? Nothing! Umm thanks again sir." Said Athrun then he and his friends left and went home.

"Sir we're also going home, thanks again.' Said Cagalli then she left with her friends.

"You're the one will change him Ms. Athha, hhm Athha and Zala, what a nice couple In the future." Said Dullindal then he smiled and left.

(Somwhere in the street, Cagalli and her friends was walking home)

then Cagalli laugh.

Mir and Lacus stared at her confusingly.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Mir.

"Hahaha can you imagine Zala's face when I kicked his " said Cagalli cheerfully

"What? that must be really hurt." Said Mir.

"Well that's my revenge for twisting my arm!" shouted Cagalli.

"So you two really have a fight inside." Said Mir.

Cagalli nod and said "Ok guys my house is just a few meters away and thanks so bye!"

Then they all waved goodbye at each other.

(Night time)

athrun was in his bed thinking about what the principal told him

"What does he mean? Hmph I can't love a girl! But who is the girl?" mumbled Athrun.

Then he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep, soon to have a nightmare.

* * *

Finish again! Cagalli's fans! Hi to all of you! And also the fiction junction yuuka's fans! and anyways please review 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Sorry for the grammars, I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry if Athrun is so mean in here, don't worry he will get nicer in a few chapters, I'm really sorry, well that was his role here, well please don't hate me, okie, oh well, have fun reading. _

* * *

Am I Falling In Love With You?

"_Huh Cagalli?" asked Athrun._

"_Athrun, do you……"asked Cagalli then Cagalli disappeared._

"_Cagalli? Where are you!" shouted Athrun then he saw a cute little blonde haired girl playing with the butterflies, he smiled when he saw this, so he went near the little girl and asked "Hey, what's your name?"_

"_Hmmm?" said the little girl when she looked up at Athrun_

"_Her eyes, I've seen it somewhere." Thought Athrun._

"_I'm" said the girl but was cut of by Sarah (her mother, I just made the name Sarah, please don't hate me, and I think the name sounds nice)_

"_My baby, come here, let's get inside the house." Said Sarah._

"_Ok!" said the little girl cheerfully. Then they left, then the scene change again._

_Athrun saw a coffin then beside it was the girl, she was crying, then he noticed that inside the coffin was the girl who called her baby, or should I say her mother, then the scene changed again, he saw an airplane crashed and exploded then he saw again the little girl crying. _Then he work up.

"It was only a dream, what time is it?" asked Athrun, then he looked at the clock, it reads 1:23 a.m. "It's still early, (Sigh) why did I dream about Cagalli? And who is the little girl?" asked Athrun then he went back to sleep.

The sun shines brightly at the sky and people are already going to their work or school bur there are people who are still sleeping, at the apartment of Kira and Athrun.

Athrun was dressing up in his school uniform still thinking about the dream and what Dullindal told him yesterday then he look at his wrist watch. "7:14 a.m.! holy crap! We're late again! Kira! Wake up now!" shouted Athrun hoping that Kira would hear him in the next room, then he got no reply from Kira, so he went to his room and waking him up.

"uuugh what time is it?" asked Kira.

"Just don't ask about it! Just get dressed! Because we're going to be late again!" shouted Athrun as he throw Kira's school uniform at him.

"Ok" said Kira then he get dressed and went to school.

While they are running at the corridor the saw Dullindal, "Oh good morning Mr. Zala and Mr. Yamato." Greeted Dullindal.

"Hi sir" said Kira.

"Good morning sir ugh we've got to go, we're late for our first subject." Said Athrun.

"Ok but Mr. Zala can I talk to you for a while?" asked Dullindal.

"But sir" said Athrun.

"Don't worry I will excuse you to your teacher, umm Mr. Yamato, you can go now." Said Dullindal.

"Ugh thank you sir, bye Athrun!" waved Kira then he left.

"Umm sir what are we going to talk about?" asked Athrun.

"Well I know you're confuse of what I said yesterday." Said Dullindal.

"Uhhh actually yes, what do you know about me?" asked Athrun.

"Well I'm your father's friend, I've known you since you were child." Said Dullindal.

"Then what do you mean I will soon to love her?" asked Athrun.

"(Chuckle) I know that because you act different when you're with her." Said Dullindal.

"Huh? Who is she?" asked Athrun.

"(Chuckle) she is Ms. Athha." Said Dullindal.

"WHAT? HER? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE HER! YUCK! I HATE HER!" shouted Athrun.

"(Chuckle) that from the start but soon you will" said Dullindal.

"And I'm not acting when I'm with her!" shouted Athrun.

"You just didn't notice it but I do." Said Dullindal.

Athrun give him a confuse look.

"(Sigh) c'mon you have to go to class now" said Dullindal then they went to his class and knocked at the door and he opened it and said "Oh hi Mr. Mwu please excuse Mr. Zala here for being late because I talk to him" said Dullindal.

"Ok Mr. Zala go to your chair now." Said Mwu, then Dullindal left and Athrun went to his chair, then Mwu started discussing again.

"Hey Dearka, what's the next subject after this?" asked Kira.

"P.E. is the next subject." Said Dearka.

"Oh that's Athrun's favorite subject." Said Kira.

"Really? Well the teacher said that later in P.E. boys in this class will be fighting the girls in the class A-2 one on one on the basketball." Said Dearka.

"Oh girls? That would be easy." Said Athrun smirking.

"Well I think not." Said Dearka.

"Why? What's wrong with the girls there?" asked Kira.

"Well Cagalli is good in sports, I hope she's not my opponent." Said Dearak.

"Hmph I can beat her up." Said Athrun.

Then Natarlie Badriguel went in, she was their P.E. teacher.

"Ok class line up and dress into your P.E. uniform and we're going to the gym." Said Natarlie.

So they all changed into P.E. uniform and went to the gym.

Yzak was looking around the gym hoping to find a certain blonde haired girl.

"Hey Yzak, looking for someone?" teased Dearka.

"N-no" stuttered Yzak while blushing.

"Ok so class A-3 and A-2 are all already here so this is the activity the girls on class A-2 will fight the boys on class A-3 one on one in basket ball so the first match are….." said Natarlie.

Everybody was nervous, the girls are scared of fighting Yzak because he is the strongest, but Athrun is stronger, they just didn't know it because Athrun is just new at their school while the boys are scared of fighting Cagalli except for Athrun and Yzak.

"Who can be my opponent?" asked Cagalli excitingly.

"Ooh I'm getting nervous." Said Mir.

"Relax." Said Lacus but she is also nervous.

"Hmmm so the first two who will fight are….Mr. Joule and Ms. Athha." Announce Natarlie.

"Yzak?" asked Cagalli.

"Phew I'm glad his not my opponent." Said Mir.

They all sigh in relief.

"C-cagalli is my opponent?" asked Yzak while he was blushing.

"Aren't you happy?" teased Dearka.

"S-shut up!" shouted Yzak while blushing and he went to the basketball court and also Cagalli.

"Hi Yzak! I'm glad you're my opponent." Said Cagalli.

"R-really?" asked Yzak while blushing

Cagalli nod and she start dribbling the ball "are you ready?" asked Cagalli.

"Y-yes." Said Yzak while blushing.

"Hmmm let's see if she's really strong." Said Athrun as he watched the two playing basketball.

Cagalli easily passed Yzak and she shoot the ball.

"What happened to Yzak? Why's he's losing?" asked the boy in the class A-3.

"I know Yzak can't concentrate in this match." Said Dearka as he smirked.

Then time's out.

"So the winner is Cagalli" announce Natarlie.

"Yey! I win I win!" cheered Cagalli.

Yzak went to Dearka blushing

"Tsk tsk tsk Yzak losses." Teased Dearka. But Yzak didn't mind him he just stared at Cagalli still blushing.

"Yey! Milly I won!" cheered Cagalli as she hugged Mir.

The boys at the class A-3 was all blushing because of Cagalli well except for Kira,Dearka, and Athrun.

"Wow she's reallu cute." The boy said.

"I'm going to ask her out." Said the another boy.

Then Athrun went near to Natarlie, and whispered something.

Kira,Dearaka, and Yzak stared at Athrun who is whispering something at their teacher confusingly.

"What did Athrun whispered to Ms. Natarlie?" asked Kira.

Dearka shrugged.

"Ehem class be quiet umm Mr, Zala has an request, he requested that he will have match with Ms. Athha." Said Natarlie.

"What?" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun smirked at her.

"What are you trying to do Athrun?" whispered Kira.

Athrun went to the basketball court and waiting for Cagalli and said "so Ms. Idiot come and let's fight." Said Athrun.

"How dare you!" shouted Cagalli.

"C'mon and fight Ms, idiot!" shouted Athrun.

"Ok if that what you want!" shouted Cagalli.

"But Cagalli." Said Mir worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Cagalli then she went to the court.

Then Athrun started dribbling the ball and trying to pass Cagalli but Cagalli blocked him.

"Hmm you're good." Said Athrun.

Cagalli just glare at him.

Then after 5 minutes Athrun passed Cagalli and tried to dunk.

"Oh no!" said Cagalli as she will rebound.

Then Athrun had shoot the ball, Cagalli was in front of him because she was rebounding but Athrun"s body pushed Cagalli so Cagalli landed, Athrun landed safely standing while Cagalli landed unbalance so she twist her feet and fell on her butt.

Everybody saw the scene

"Cagalli!" shouted Mir.

Mir and Lacus went near to Cagalli, also Yzak, Dearka, Kira and their teacher.

"Cagalli are you all right?" asked Lacus worriedly.

"Nah she's just fine." Said Athrun as he smirked.

"Athrun!" shouted Kira and Dearka.

Yzak stared at Cagalli worriedly.

"Yeah Zala's right, I'm fine." Said Cagalli as she stand up then "ouch!" said Cagalli while she was held by Mir to help her stand up.

"No you're not fine Ms. Athha, you have a sprain on your feet." Said Natarlie as she examined Cagalli's feet.

When Athrun heard the sentence that she have a sprain, his expression turn into guilt and stared at Cagalli worriedly.

"C'mon I will bring you to the clinic." Said Natarlie as she helped he stand up, then Cagalli suddenly felt dizziness so she fell on her knees but Yzak caught her.

"Cagalli!" shouted Mir and Lacus.

Cagalli heard them, she heard Yzak's voice, she really felt dizzy so she just closed her eyes but she is still awake, she felt herself being lifted up, actually Yzak was carrying her to bring her to the clinic, then she heard someone speak "Let me carry her" said the familiar voice, "no! you will just hurt her!" shouted the guy who is carrying her, then "Please let me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Said the familiar voice, then she felt that she was passed by the guy who was carrying her to another guy, then she opened her eyes weakly then everything went black, she passed out, she only remember saw a strand of blue hair.

* * *

Finish,finish,finish I'm sorry again and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Have fun!_

* * *

_Am I Falling In Love With You?_

Cagalli woke up and saw a brunette haired girl staring worriedly at her.

"Milly?" asked Cagalli weakly.

"Cagalli?" asked Mir worriedly.

"Where am I? where's Lacus?" asked Cagalli as she looked at her surroundings.

"Lacus was going to talk with ummm er." Said Mir nervously.

"With?" asked Cagalli.

"Uummm with A-A-A-Ath Kira! That's right she's going to talk with Kira." Said Mir.

"What are they going to talk about? And can I ask you? What happened?" asked Cagalli.

"umm you have a sprain on your feet because of P.E. yesterday." Said Mir.

"Oh I see" said Cagalli sadly.

(Outside the room)

"Can I talk to him?" asked Lacus.

"Ok, he's in the hill." Said Kira.

"Thanks" said Lacus then she went to the hill and Kira, Dearka and Yzak went to Cagalli's room in the clinic.

"Ugh hi guys." Greeted Cagalli.

"Cagalli! For god's sake! Are you all right now?" asked Yzak worriedly.

Cagalli nod, then she looked around hoping to find a certain blue haired coordinator, but there's no one there, Cagalli feels sad about it.

"I don't have to be sad, why should I care about him for visiting me, he didn't care about me." Murmured Cagalli.

Then Cagalli noticed that Lacus is not with Kira.

"Kira, where's Lacus?" asked Cagalli.

"Huh? Umm she just buy some food for you." Said Kira nervously.

"Oh okay." Said Cagalli.

(At the hill)

Lacus saw Athrun looking at the sparkling night sky with a sad face.

"Can we talk?" asked Lacus.

Athrun stared at her and stitched his eyebrows.

"No! leave me alone!" shouted Athrun.

"I'm not leaving you unless you talk to me, don't worry I won't bite." Said Lacus as she smiled at Athrun.

Athrun stared at Lacus with a sad face and then sighed. "Ok what do you want to talk about?" asked Athrun coldly.

"About Cagalli." Said Lacus.

Athrun stared at her with guilt expression on his face.

"Can I sit here beside you?" asked Lacus.

Athrun nod. "What about her?" asked Athrun.

"Well don't blame yourself because of what happened yesterday, it wasn't your fault." Said Lacus.

"But for her, it is." Said Athrun.

"Apologize to her." Said Lacus.

"Me? Apologize to a girl? No!" shouted Athrun.

"Athrun (sigh) you two are both stubborn, well it's up to you." Said Lacus as she stands up.

"Umm Lacus I will think about apologizing." Said Athrun.

Lacus smiled then she left.

(At the clinic)

Cagalli was massaging her feet where the sprain was even it hurt her then she recall that before she fainted she saw a strand of blue hair.

"Who is that guy who carried me? Is it Athrun? Impossible! But he is the only guy that has a blue hair, is….it…him?" thought Cagalli.

"Ummm Milly can I ask you again? Who carried me and bring me to this room?' asked Cagalli.

"What! Umm ehehehehe well." Said Mir nervously as she looked up at Dearka with an _help me_ expression.

"Dearka saw Mir's expression "Umm it was me!" said Dearka.

"You? Are you sure?" asked Cagalli.

"Y-yes why?" stuttered Dearka.

Cagalli thought if it was only her imagination, then she also remember the voices she heard. "That familiar voice, it's just like Athrun's voice." thought Cagalli.

"Umm guys please don't lie to me if it is Athrun it's only ok." Said Cagalli hoping not to hear that it was really Athrun.

"You sure? Well it was Athrun." Said Mir.

Cagalli can't believe her ears, Athrun brought her here? "so that voice belong to Athrun." Thought Cagalli.

"Where is he?" asked Cagalli.

"Well umm actually Lacus is talking with him now." Said Kira.

Then Lacus came.

"Hi Cagalli are you fine?" asked Lacus.

"I'm fine." Said Cagalli.

"Where's Athrun?" asked Kira.

"He's still there thinking about what I told him." Said Lacus.

"So you two get along?" asked Kira.

"A little." Said Lacus

then someone came, it was Myrna, Myrna was the one who took care of Cagalli since her parents died, Cagalli's father died in a airplane crash and her mother died because she was ill.

"Myrna?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh dear princess I've heard that you got a sprain!" shouted Myrna worriedly.

"Shhh!" shouted Cagalli.

"Princess?" asked Dearka confusingly.

"Umm guys don't tell anyone umm actually Mir and Lacus already know about this, umm I'm the princess of orb." Said Cagalli.

"What! Wow!" shouted Dearka.

Yzak was stunned, he can't believe that the girl he was admiring for a long time was a princess?

Then Myrna stared at Kira, and after a seconds her eyes widened and hugged Kira tightly. "Oh prince!" shouted Myrna as she hugged Kira.

"Huh?" said Kira confusingly.

Everyone stared at Myrna with a confuse look

"Myrna what do you mean prince?" asked Cagalli.

"Umm ehem princess I'm sorry to hide the secret of the family to you, lord Uzumi told me that if you're ready already to know the truth I'll finally tell you, but I think you're ready now, um princess when you were born you have a twin, you both was taken away from your true family, you was adopted by the Athha's and your twin was adopted by the Yamato's." said Myrna.

"Yamato's? it means…" said Kira.

"You and Cagalli are twins." Said Myrna.

"Your true family name is hibiki." Added Myrna.

"I was only adopted?" asked Cagalli.

Myrna nod.

Cagalli stared at Kira and Kira stared back at Cagalli, Cagalli can't help herself so she started to cry.

"Cagalli." Said Lacus softly trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry (sniff) I was only happy." Said Cagalli as she wiped her tears.

Kira smiled and went near to Cagalli and hugged her.

"Me also." Said Kira as a tear form in his eyes.

They all watched the twins happily, then after 1 min. of crying Cagalli fell asleep, Kira laid her gently on her bed.

"Um prince please be with her all the time, she's always sad at the mansion." Said Myrna sadly.

"Ok don't worry I'll always visit her and call her on the phone." Said Kira.

"Thanks." Said Myrna.

"Umm tomorrow Cagalli will finally go out of the hospital, I'll just bring her home." Said Kira.

"Oh prince thank you, then I better go." Said Myrna then she exited the room.

"Well that's explain why you two look alike." Said Dearka.

Kira nod.

"C'mon we all have to rest now." Said Lacus then the all went home and sleep.

After 2 hours, cagalli was sleeping peacefully.

Then someone went in Cagalli's room, it was Athrun.

"I'm…I'm sorry Cagalli." Whispered Athrun as he hold Cagalli's hair, Athrun smiled at Cagalli's face because she looked peacefully when she's sleeping.

"(Sigh) I have to go." Said Athrun then he exited the room quietly and went to his apartment and rest.

* * *

_End of chapter! I hope you guys have fun, and please review, oh by the way I'm planning a love rectangle of Cagalli. Chao!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi I'm backie! Thanks again for the reviews! I love you all! Mwaaaaaahzzzz have fun! And I'm really planning a love rectangle even it's sounds so weird but it's really rectangle not triangle._

* * *

Am I Falling In Love With You?

It was already morning, Cagalli woke up with a start, she slowly opened her eyes and rub it with her hands, she thought it was still night because it's dark, the black heavy clouds covers the sunshine, Cagalli stare at the clouds at her window.

"Look like it will going to rain. " said Cagalli.

Then rain drops start to fall then **THUG!** (A/N- That's a sound of a thunder hehehe).

"Aaaagh" screamed Cagalli, she Was scared of a thunder since she were little, She covers her whole body under her blanket. "father, mother I'm scared." Said Cagalli trembling.

(At the school)

"Oh men I was supposed to pick Cagalli today at the hospital,(sigh) I'll just pick her up when the rain stops." Said Kira.

Then Myrna came with a handsome boy in her side.

"Oh hi Ms. Myrna." Greeted Kira.

"Hi prince, where's princess?" asked Myrna.

"Umm she's still at the hospital, I'll get her later." Said Kira.

"Oh I see umm I just have a surprise for her." Said Myrna.

"Surprise?" asked Kira.

"Well yes umm this guy is Heine Westenfluss (a/n, did I spell that right?).umm he will transfer here." Said Myrna.

"Oh I'm Kira and this are my friends, they are Athrun, Dearka and Yzak." Said Kira.

"I'm glad to meet you all, I'm Heine, hmmm? Is it raining?" asked Heine.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dearka.

"……..I've got to go." Said Heine.

"Where are you going sir Heine?" asked Myrna.

"Umm to Cagalli." Said Heine, he knows that Cagalli is scared of thunder, then he went to the clinic.

"Ummm Ms. Myrna can I ask you? What's his relationship to Cagalli?" asked Kira.

"He's Cagalli's close friend since she were 5 years old." Said Myrna.

(At the hospital)

"Cagalli was trembling at her place then she heard the door opened, she didn't stare at who it was because she was frozen there.

"Cagalli! (pant) (pant)" it was Heine panting hardly and wet because of rain.

"T-that voice?' said Cagalli then she finally stare at the doorway and saw Heine there.

"Heine!" shouted Cagalli as she hugged Heine.

"Don't worry I'm here now, don't be scared." Said Heine.

Minutes have passed.

The rain had stopped then Heine sneeze.

"Heine? It's your fault! Why did you went here without rain coat or something!" shouted Cagalli as she put the blanket around Heine.

"I'm sorry." Said Heine.

"You may get a fever, and by the way why are you here?" asked Cagalli.

"Well to be with you of course." Said Heine.

"Thanks." Said Cagalli. Then Kira and his company came.

Athrun ignored Cagalli, and Cagalli feels hurt.

"Hi Cagalli, Heine? Why are you wet?" asked Kira.

"Well um nothing." Said Heine.

"Cagalli are you okay now?" asked Lacus.

"I'm fine, I can walk now, and Heine! Change your clothes now: demanded Cagalli.

"Ok princess." Said Heine then he took of his clothes, except for the thing.

Cagalli, Mir and Lacus are blushing..

"Heine! Why are you changing here?" said the Blushing Cagalli.

"Why? There's nothing bad." Said Heine as he wear his extra clothes.

"We're not kids anymore!" shouted Cagalli.

"Ok, ok, oh I forgot, I have a candy here in my pocket." Said Heine teasingly.

Cagalli like candy so much.

"What! Gimme gimme." Said Cagalli childishly.

"no" said Heine as he hide the candy.

"Awww c'mon." said Cagalli annoyingly.

Yzak is getting jealous. "stop that childish! C'mon we have to go home now!" shouted Yzak while he was glaring at Heine.

"Ok fine!" shouted Cagalli.

Then they all left the hospital.

(At the street)

"Hey Athrun aren't tou going to apologize to her?' whispered Lacus on Athrun's ear.

"I already did that last night." Said Athrun.

"She must be awake when you're going to say sorry." Said Lacus.

"FINE! I'm s-s-sorry Ms. Idiot." Shouted Athrun.

"Did you just call me idiot again! Mr. cold blooded animal!" shouted Cagalli.

"I'm not an animal!" growled Athrun.

"Stop! You two going to have a fight again!" shouted Lacus.

"He started it!" shouted Cagalli.

"**I **started it! Ok fine! Maybe your family thought you to be like that!" shouted Athrun.

"Don't talk about my family like that!" shouted Cagalli.

"Who cares!" shouted Athrun.

"(SLAP!) STUPID!" shouted Cagalli then she went home leaving her friends and a Athrun with a red mark on his face.

"Cagalli!" shouted Myrna then she followed Cagalli.

"Don't talk about her family." Said Heine.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"Cagalli don't want to remember her family, it's hard for her to accept that they're already died especially she saw it with her own eyes." Said Heine.

"They already died?" asked Athrun "like me" thought Athrun, "how did they died?" asked Athrun.

Kira was shocked because this is the first time He's interested in a life of a girl.

"Her father died in a airplane crash and her mother was ill." Said Heine.

"Airplane crash? Ill?" asked Athrun then he remember his dream that he saw a little girl with the same eye and her color of Cagalli.

Then he suddenly feels lonely and sad.

"Is this what Cagalli always feel?" thought Athrun.

"Athrun?" asked Kira.

Then Athrun finally snapped back to reality "w-what?" asked Athrun.

"Are you okay?' asked Kira.

Athrun nod.

Myrna came.

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Mir.

"She's in her room, resting." Said Myrna.

"Ok that's good to hear, we're going home now." Said Kira then they all went home, night came.

(At kira's apartment)

Kira was already sleeping.

Athrun was thinking about Cagalli then he fell asleep and dreamed again.

_Athrun saw the little girl again crying, "mother (sniff) father (sniff)" said the little girl._

"_C-cagalli?" asked Athrun._

_The girl stared at him. "My mother and father died!" shouted the girl._

_Then Athrun went near her and put his hand on her shoulders, "You know, my mother and father also died, don't be sad I'm only here Cagalli, I'm sorry I'll protect you, I'll make you happy." Said Athrun, he didn't know why he was saying that._

"_Thank you." Said the little girl._

Then Athrun woke up and smiled and went back to sleep.

(At Athha's residence)

Cagalli also have a dream same as Athrun's dream but the only difference is she's not little in her dream.

"So his family also died." Thought Cagalli and she also went back to sleep.

* * *

_End of chapter everyone! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi I'm back again thanks for all the reviews! God bless you all and love you! Have fun!._

* * *

Am I falling in love with you.

(morning)

Cagalli aws sleeping peacefully then….RIIIIING! her alarm clock ringed.

"AAAAGH!" shouted Cagalli

"Who set the alarm clock? I didn't set it yesterday!" shouted Cagalli as she stop her alarm clock, then she heard laughing.

"Kira?" shouted Cagalli.

Kira was still laughing.

"Stop it!" said Cagalli as she punches playfully on Kira's shoulders.

"I set the alarm clock because it's time for school!' said Kira.

"What? Yeah you're right thanks Kira." said Cagalli as she went to her bathroom to take a bath.

"You must call me brother." Shouted Kira on the other side.

"No way! I'm older!" shouted Cagalli at the bathroom.

Kira giggled.

Then Cagalli went out of her bathroom. "Hey Kira why are you here? And why did you go here?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I'm your brother so I have permit here to go anytime." Said Kira.

Cagalli glared at him. "ok fine! C'mon let's go to school." Said Cagalli as she pulled Kira and they went to the school.

(At class A-2)

"Hi guys!" greeted Kira.

"Hi Kira!" greeted Athrun in a good mood then he started reading his book again still smiling.

"What happened to him?" asked Kira.

Dearka shrugged.

Then two evil girls came (a/n, they're evil and I hate them that's why I called them evil, Meer and Fllay's fans don't hate me)

"Hi Kira can you join me to lunch later?" asked Fllay.

"Huh? Ummm" said Kira then he stared at Dearka giving him an what-I'm-going-to-say look. Then he saw Dearka shook his head.

"Ss-sorry I have important things to do at lunch." Said Kira.

Fllay frowned.

"How dare you reject Fllay! Hmph! What about my Athrun? Do you want to join me later." Asked Meer.

"No! bitc!" shouted Athrun.

Meer Frowned. "C'mon Fllay let's go." Said Meer as she pulled fllay sadly and they left.

Then the class starts and then lunch time.

Mir, Lacus and Cagalli was eating lunch at the rooftop, Cagalli was eating her lunch absent minded, she still thinking about Athrun what told her in her dream, then Cagalli shook her head. "It was only a dream." Said Cagalli.

"Huh? What dream?" asked Mir.

"Ugh uum." Said Cagalli.

(At class A-2)

"Hey guys do you want to eat at the rooftop?" asked Dearka.

They all nod and went on the rooftop and then they heard Cagalli's voice.

"It's just about my dream, it's so weird I dreamed I was crying and Athrun was there and said something like.." said Cagalli.

"Like?" asked Mir.

"So our dream was only one." Thought Athrun then he blushed because Cagalli really heard what he say in their dream.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Kira.

"Nothing." Said Athrun.

"Hi ladies." Greeted Dearka.

"Hi Dearki!" greeted Mir. (a/n, do you think Dearki was a cute name? for me it's cute)

Then Cagalli saw Athrun then she blushed, Athrun also blushed.

"Hey Cagalli." Greeted Heine.

"Hi" greeted Cagalli back.

"I heard the you have a dream tell me about it." Said Heine as he sit beside Cagalli.

"Huh? Ummm" said Cagalli while blushing.

"Maybe in her dream there was a guy who told her that he will protect her." Said Athrun while blushing.

"How did you?" asked Cagalli but was cut of by Athrun.

"I also dreamed about it." Said Athrun.

Cagalli blushed.

"It was only a dream so it's not true right?" asked Cagalli.

"it's true." Said Athrun.

"You really man it? No! it can't be." Said Cagalli.

"Hey guys, wait what are you two talking about?" asked Mir.

"That's nothing." Said Cagalli then she pulled Athrun. "Let's talk in the stairs." Whispered Cagalli, Athrun nod and they went to the stairs.

"Where are thay going?" asked Kira.

"Just leave them." Said Lacus as she smiled.

(At the stairway)

"It's not true! You're always angry at me then you will said I'll protect you? And……you even say bad things about my family." Said Cagalli sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about it." Said Athrun.

"Hey at last you apologize, I didn't know a cold guy like you knows how to apologize to a girl." Said Cagalli.

"A girl? I thought you're a guy?" teased Athrun.

"What? I'm a girl!" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun laugh, then Cagalli blushed.

"I didn't know he also know how to laugh." Thought Cagalli.

"You're…" said Athrun but he stop.

"I'm what?" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"Am I going to say she's cute when she's blushing? Well it's true, I enjoy her company though." Thought Athrun.

"Hey I'm what?" shouted Cagalli.

"Nothing." Said Athrun as he smiled.

"Hey cold blooded Can I Ask you?" asked Cagalli.

"Hey I have a name, I'm Athrun!" shouted Athrun.

"Sorry well you always call me Ms. Idiot!" shouted Cagalli.

"Sorry." Said Athrun.

"Well **athrun! **Can I ask you? Why did you hate girls so much?" asked Cagalli

"Because they pointed me that I killed the daughter of our neighbor, and they even pointed me of my mother and father's death,." Said Athrun.

"Sorry." Said Cagalli.

"It's ok, you're different Cagalli." Said Athrun.

Cagalli smiled and Athrun smiled back at her.

* * *

End of chapter everyone! Next chapter will be a mess because of jealousy heheh anyways please review 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi I'm back actually my head hurts today but I still want to update my story, thanks for all the reviews, have fun_

_

* * *

_

Am I Falling In Love With You?

It was Saturday in the morning so no classes for the students.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and she rub her eyes then she heard snoring beside her, then she look who it was, it was Kira!

"Kira?" shouted Cagalli.

Kira woke up.

"Ouch why are you shouting?" asked Kira.

"Why are you here sleeping?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I'm your twin so I have a permit to sleep here." Said Kira

"Y-yeah but not in my room!" shouted Cagalli.

"All right sorry." Said Kira.

"Don't ever do this again Kira!" shouted Cagalli as she pointed at Kira.

"Ok, oh by the way do you want to come with us to the mall?" asked Kira.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Cagalli.

"Anything." Said Kira.

"Ok, who are with us?" asked Cagalli.

"Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Heine." Said Kira.

"Can Lacus and Milly come?" asked Cagalli excitedly.

"Sure" said Kira.

"Oh thank you! You're the best brother ehem I mean little brother that I ever had!" said Cagalli as she squeezed Kira into a hug, "I'll call them" said Cagalli then she dialed Lacus tell. No..

"Hello" said The soft voice on the other line.

Cagalli smiled when she heard Lacus soft voice, "Good morning! It's me Cagalli, ummm Lacus do you want to come with us to go to the mall?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh hi Cags, to the mall? Sure." Said Lacus happily.

"Thanks! Just go to our house, we're going to the mall together." Said Cagalli then she hang up, after that she dialed Mir's number.

"Hello this is Miriallia Haww who's this?" asked Mir on the other line.

"Hi Milly! It's me I'm just asking if you can come with us to go to the mall?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh sure." Said Mir.

"Thanks, just go to our house ok, bye." Said Cagalli then she hang up

"So?" asked Kira.

"They're coming with us." Said Cagalli as she grinned.

"That's good to hear." Said Kira calmly.

"Ok I'm going to eat breakfast downstairs, and Kira you'll eat to." Said Cagalli.

"No thanks I'm already finished, after you eat just go get dressed, I'll just take a bath, I'll get dressed after that." Said Kira then he went to Cagalli's bathroom and take a bath.

Cagalli went downsatairs then she saw Athrun drinking his coffee on the table while reading newspaper, he is already dressed, "Aaaargh!" shouted Cagalli when she saw Athrun.

Kira heard Cagalli's shout, he sighed, he knows this will happen when she see Athrun.

"Man! People here are still sleeping then you're already shouting? It's too early to shout you know." Said Athrun.

"Why are you here?" asked Cagalli as she pointed a finger at Athrun.

"Kira asked me if I want to come to sleep here then I agreed because I don't want to be left alone there in the apartment." Said Athrun.

"Aaaagh damn that Kira!" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled, "come and eat now, join me." Said Athrun.

Cagalli joined him annoyingly and then she started eating, Cagalli stared at him while she was eating her bread, Athrun was reading the newspaper. "Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Athrun while reading his newspaper.

Cagalli was stunned, "H-how do you know that I was staring?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I can see it from here." Said Athrun.

"Ummmm well you look like a 30 years old, you're always reading books, newspapers." Said Cagalli.

"I'm sorry I'm just like this." Said Athrun then silence…..Athrun broke the silence, "Are you always alone here?" asked Athrun.

"No, Myrna was always here for me." Said Cagalli while smiling but deep inside her was sad and Athrun can feel that, then Kira came.

"Hi guys! I'm finished now hmmm? You guys are not fighting anymore." Said Kira, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll open it." Said Cagalli as she went to the door and opened it, standing there outside the door was all of there friends.

"Hi guys!" greeted Cagalli.

"Why are you still not dressed?" asked Dearka.

"Sorry I'll get dressed now, just wait." Said Cagalli then she quickly take a bath and get dressed.

"Kira? Athrun? Why are you guys here?" asked Dearka.

"Ughehehe we sleep here." Said Kira.

"Maybe it's a big mess here because Athrun and Cagalli fights right?" asked Dearka.

"No they didn't fight." Said Kira.

"They didn't?" asked Dearka surprisingly.

Athrun nod.

Lacus smiled.

Then Cagalli came from upstairs she wore a blue pants and a t-shirt that has a design, "Ok so can we go now?" asked Cagalli, they all nod and went to the car.

Athrun was driving the car and beside hem was Kira, at the middle was Lacus, Mir and Cagalli and at the back was Yzak, Dearka, and Heine.

"Hey Yzak aren't you going to change the color of your hair? You look like my ugly grandfather that way." Teased Dearka.

"What!" shouted Yzak angrily.

"Hey Deraki that's cruel, Yzak is a masculine, handsome man." Said Cagalli, Yzak blushed when she said that, they all giggled except for Athrun and Heine, Athrun was concentrating in the road but he stiil hear what Cagalli said, after he heard that he feel something weird feeling, he can't explain.

"Hey what about me?" asked Heine.

"Of course you're handsome too and also masculine and especially a good friend." Said Cagalli.

"So I'm just a friend to her." Thought Heine sadly, after that Cagalli give Heine a friendly kiss on heine's cheek, Heine blushed, because of jealousy Yzak slam his fist on Heine's lap strongly.

"OW!" shouted the poor Heine.

Athrun heard the kiss sound so he got angry and turned the wheel strongly.

"Aaaagh" shouted everyone.

Then Athrun stop the car in shocked because of what he did.

"What the hell Athrun! You're going to let us all die!" shouted Kira.

"S-sorry I just got carried away." Said Athrun.

"Hey is everybody ok?" asked Kira.

"I think so." Said Mir.

"What's the matter with you!" shouted Yzak angrily at Athrun.

"Sorry!" shouted Athrun.

"(Sigh) that's only ok, and next time don't do that again, and besides we're already here at the mall." Said Kira, then they went out and buy anything.

"Hey Cagalli want some ice cream?" asked Heine.

"Really? Sure! sure! sure! Looove it!" shouted Cagalli as she jump like a child.

Heine chuckled, "what about you guys?" asked Heine.

"No thanks, maybe next time." Said Kira

Then Heine buy Cagalli a cookies and cream ice cream. (a/n- my favorite flavor in ice cream! -)

Then Cagalli lick it like a 5 year old girl, Heine smiled at her then they all went home, Kira bring Cagalli to her house.

"Thanks for asking me to go with you Kira, I had so much fun. And don't sneak at my room again!" shouted Cagalli.

"Ok, bye Cagalli." Said Kira as he waved goodbye at her twin and Cagalli also waved back at him then she went in and go to sleep.

* * *

_End of chapter! Guys please review! Next chapter is Cagalli was going on a date with whom? And because of that date, one guy was hurt and he also hugged Cagalli, who hugged Cagalli? Who is the guy that will be dating Cagalli? Choices-Yzak, Heine or Athrun? Hehehe love you all! And reminderssend a review! See you in the next chap!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Everyone! I'm back! My field trip is finished yesterday! I had sooooo much fun! And thanks my loyal, nice, friendly, gorgeous, fantastic, amazing reviewers! Thank you all! Mwaaaahz have fun reading! Oh by the way, reviewers I'm sorry if Cagalli's dating is not the guy as you wish, sorry._

* * *

Am I falling in love with you?

(At the apartment of Kira and Athrun)

Athrun was sleeping peacefully and also Kira, then Their door opened quietly and a blonde girl entered the room, it was Cagalli, Cagalli laugh quietly at herself. "Sneaking in a room" thought Cagalli then she laugh again, she first went to Athrun's room and she has some things with her, When she was in Athrun's room she get something from her bag, it was a white board marker, and she write on Athrun's face using the white board marker, she laugh a little because of What she draw on Athrun's face, she draw a mustache, and many more, "Next victim" said Cagalli evilly then she went to Kira's room and put a honey on Kira's wearing now then after that she set her alarm clock at 6:00 a.m. then she left the clock beside Kira's head then she left their apartment.

(It was 6:00 a.m.) (**RIIIIIIIING!)**

Kira woke up and Athrun also, Athrun went to Kira's room.

"Kira where did you get that damn alarm clock?" shouted Athrun angrily because of waking him up.

Then suddenly Kira burst out laughing, Athrun stared at him with a confuse look, then he noticed the honey on Kira's wearing.

"What happened to your clothes?" asked Athrun.

Kira suddenly stop from laughing then he look at his wearing, "AAAAAAH! WHAT IS THIS!" shouted Kira.

"Who put that to you?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah and who put that to your face?" asked Kira.

"What?" shouted Athrun then he went to the washroom and look at the mirror "WHO DIS THIS!" shouted Athrun as he washed his face, "DAMN! THIS IS PERMANENT!" shouted Athrun.

Then Kira took of hid clothes and change to his extra clothes.

"Oh shi! This is so hard to erase!" shouted Athrun.

"Huh? This alarm clock? Now I know who did this." Said Kira angrily.

"Who?" asked Athrun.

Than Kira went out of their apartment, he was followed by an angry Athrun, they already know who did that, they're going to the…….

(Athha's residence)

Cagalli invited Mir and Lacus to come over.

"Cagalli! You really do that to them?" asked Mir in surprise.

Cagalli laughed, "Hahaha I wonder what will be their reactions?" asked Cagalli while smirking, then the door slammed open. Cagalli was shocked when she saw an angry Kira and Athrun at her doorway.

"Ughehehehe h-hi Kira." Stuttered Cagalli nervously.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US?" shouted Kira angrily.

"Well! Taking! Revenge! On sleeping in my room!" hissed Cagalli.

"BUT THIS IS TO MUCH!" Shouted Kira back.

"Ok I'm sorry!" shouted Cagalli.

"Don't do that again." Lectured Kira.

"FINE! Well you're finish lecturing me, can you two go now and went to your dammit freaking apartment!" shouted Cagalli angrily, because she don't want to be lectured by someone.

"Aren't you going to let us welcome? How cold." Teased Kira.

"Shut up! Just get out of here!" shouted Cagalli.

"Serve us dessert first." Sauid Athrun while smirking.

"No way." Said Cagalli.

"Yes you are." Said Athrun.

"NO! just get out of here!" shouted Cagalli then the phone rang, Cagalli answered it.

"Oh Heine what's up, oh me I'm just fine, nothing…….w-what? Ummm s-sure." Said Cagalli while she was blushing, then she hang up

"Why are you blushing like a red tomato?" asked Mir.

"Ummm Heine asked me on a d-date tonight, ummm he'll pick me up at 7:00 p.m.." Said Cagalli while blushing.

"Really? You should be very beautiful tonight." Said Mir.

"We must find you a dress," said Lacus as she searched at Cagalli's closet, "this will look good on you." Said Lacus as she was holding a green dress.

"But I don't want to wear dresses! N way I'm going to wear that!" shouted Cagalli.

"But Cagalli you must!" shouted Mir.

(then the time of the date comes, Mir, Lacus and Cagalli was on Cagalli's room and Kira and Athrun are in the downstairs watching T.V.

"C'mon wear this Cagalli." Said Mir.

"No!" shouted cagalli, then Mir took of Cagalli's clothes.

"H-hey what are you doing?" asked Cagalli while blushing.

"Don't be silly we're all girls here." Said Mir.

"My! Cagalli, you didn't tell us you're sexy." Said Lacus as she clasped her hands.

"Stop it Lacus! It's not funny!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli you must wear dresses so that the boys will see how slim you are." Said Mir as she get the green dress and put it on Cagalli.

"Wow! Cagalli you look great!" shouted Lacus.

"C'mon, you must get to the garage to wait your precious Heine there." Said Mir.

"Hey, Heine's only my friend." Hissed Cagalli.

"Whatever." Said Mir As she pulled Cagalli downstairs.

"You look good." Said Kira.

Athrun just stared at Cagalli in amazement, "She's pretty." Thought Athrun.

Then Mir left Cagalli on the garage.

(After 7 min.)

"God! Heine's late!" shouted Cagalli then Athrun Came.

"Hey you, and Kira can go home now." Said Cagalli.

Athrun stared at her with hurt feelings.

Cagalli noticed this.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Cagalli then she was shocked because she was pulled by Athrun into a tight hug, Cagalli blushed.

"Cagalli…" whispered Athrun.

"A-athrun?" stuttered Cagalli.

Then they heard a car stopped at their gate, they know it was Heine, so Athrun stared at her blushing with a mixed emotion of hurt.

Then Heine came.

"Hi, uuum C-cagalli, sorry to keep you umm waiting, y-you l-look Beautiful." Stuttered Heine.

Cagalli just stared at Athrun.

"Ok, heine! Take care of her!" shouted Athrun madly then he left.

"C'mon Cagalli." Said Heine.

Cagalli nod then the went to their date and eat, during their date, Cagalli fell asleep, Heine carried her in bridal style and he bring her to her house and put her into her bed, then when he left he saw Athrun was sleeping on the sofa, "Is Athrun fell asleep because of waiting Cagalli? Or is it just he fell asleep?" thought Heine angrily, then he also left and went to sleep.

* * *

_End of chapter, I hope you guys are not angry of me, sorry anyways please review, next chapter Mwu will announced there was a field trip and Heine and Cagalli remember why did they meet._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, I'm also back in this story! Please have fun and thanks for the reviews._

* * *

Am I falling in love with you?

(morning)

Cagalli woke up tiredly and take a bath and then she changed to her uniform, than she went downstairs and eat her breakfast then she heard someone.

"Good morning hot headed." Greeted the someone, it was Athrun.

Cagalli look at the guy who greeted her.

"Athrun? Why are you here? Sneaking again!" shouted Cagalli.

"No I've fallen asleep on your sofa (a/n actually he fallen asleep wating for Cagalli) uumm so how's your date?" asked Athrun not even looking at her.

"It's okay, umm Athrun why did you err y-you know last night." Said Cagalli while blushing

"Huh? W-what abut last night?" asked Athrun while blushing pretending he didn't remember it

"Never mind! C'mon let's go to the school." Said Cagalli annoyingly as she pulled Athrun.

Athrun was blushing because Cagalli was pulling Athrun, "She's holding my hand?" thought Athrun.

(At the school)

"Athrun! Cagalli? Oh Athrun I'm so worried about you!" shouted Kira.

"sorry, I've fallen asleep in Cagalli's sofa." Said Athrun.

"Ummm I got to go to my class." Said Cagalli then she went to her class.

Then Heine glared at Athrun and Athrun glared also at Heine.

Kira felt the heat rising between them, "Umm g-guys, let's go to our class." Said Kira as he pulled Heine and Athrun, then they went to their class and the class starts.

Mwu came in, "Ok class, I've got some announcement, we will have a field trip with the class A-3, our field trip is at the beach so bring your swimming suits and extra clothes and we're staying the night there." Said Mwu.

"Yey!" cheered the class.

"Hooo I'm going to see my Mir!" shouted Dearka cheerfully.

"And you will have your partners but you will have only partners in this class not at class A-3." Said Mwu.

"But sir that's unfair!" shouted the boys.

"No it's not, I will be the one who will choose who are your partners." Said Mwu.

"But I want the blonde cute girl at class A-3!" shouted the other boy.

"Yeah, we want her also." Complained all the boys except Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun and Heine.

"Dif they mean about Cagalli?" thought Heine.

"Quiet! Ok, Mr. Yamato, your partner in Ms. Allster

"What!" shouted Kira.

"Thanks sir." Said Fllay sweetly.

"Dearka, your partner is Mr. Jule, and Mr. Zala your partner is Ms. Campbell.

"Meer!" shouted Athrun.

"Ooooh thank you very much prof." said Meer sweetly.

Then Mwu announced all their partners.

(At class A-3)

"damn it! Why Yuuna is my partner!" shouted Cagalli.

"that's Ms. Talia's choice." Said Lacus.

"You're lucky your partner is Milly." Said Cagalli.

Than Yuuna came.

"I'm glad you're my partner! Someday you will be my wife." Said Yuuna as he hugged Cagalli.

"Let go of me! and dream of!" shouted Cagalli.

(Lunch) (At the rooftop)

"Aaaagh! I rather die than Yuuna is my partner!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli we can't do anything about Ms. Talia's decusion." Said Lacus then a boy came from class A-2.

"Umm c-can y-you j-join me eating?" stuttered the boy while blushing.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Cagalli surprisingly.

The boy nod.

"Hey! Ahe's my girl." Shouted Heine out of nowhere, the the by ran of.

"Hey since when I became your girl!" shouted Cagalli.

"Sorry, just getting rid of him. So who's your partner?" Said Heine

"That idiot, Yunna Seiran." Said Cagalli.

"Sorry." Apologized Heine.

"Umm Heine can we talk personally? Asked Cagalli

Heine nod, then they went to a vacant place at the hill under a tree and stared at the houses over the hill.

"How can you say when you're in love with someone?" asked Cagalli as the wind blew her golden locks.

"Hmm, if you're keep thinking of him and if you're happy with him, why? Y-you're in love?" asked Heine as he frowned.

"I dunno." Said Cagalli as she rest her head in Heine's shoulders.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" asked Heine.

"Yeah." Said Cagalli as she closed her eyes and recall their first meeting.

Flashback-_At Athha's mansion, "Cagalli listen to me." Said Uzumi._

"_no! I don't want you to go in another country!" shouted the 4 years old Cagalli._

"_Cagalli understand your father, (cough)" said Sarah weakly._

"_No!" shouted Cagalli then she ran of, her hands is at her eyes, crying, she didn't see what's ahead of her then she screamed because she fell into a river than somebody help her and bring her to the land, Cagalli was panting and she opened her eyes and she saw a bot around 5 years old and has a orange hair._

"_Are you okay?" asked the boy who saved her._

"_I'm fine, thanks." Said Cagalli._

"_I'm Heine Westenfluss." Said Heine._

"_I'm Cagalli." Replied Cagalli. _End of flashback.

"You should take swimming lessons." Said Heien jokingly.

"Shut up." Said Cagalli then she fell asleep.

"Cagalli, if you only know how much I love you." Thought Heine then he stare at the clouds

* * *

_End of chapter, please send me review guys!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry if I'm late in updating this story, I'm quite busy and problematic, (Sigh) I'm also depressed, since Sunday, sorry for that, actually I keep crying lately, I hope you guys can cheer me up, thanks for the reviews….._

* * *

Am I falling in love with you?

It was already morning, Cagalli dress on her uniform and eat her piece of bread then she quickly left and went to her school.

(At the school)

When she entered the school gate, she saw 2 busses and students at class A-2 and A-3 are already in a line, Cagalli quickly went to her line.

"Phew, I'm glad I made it." Said Cagalli.

"We thought you're not going to make it." Said Mir, beside her was Lacus.

"My dear! I'm glad you're here!" shouted Yuuna as he went beside Cagalli.

"Ok class A-2 will ride on bus 1 and class A-3 will ride on bus 2." Announced Dullindal.

"So I will be separated from her." Thought Athrun.

Yzak, Heine and Athrun glance at Cagalli before they went into the bus, the Class A-3 also went to their bus, Inside the bus in each side they were 2 seats by partners, Cagalli sat at her chair angrily, and Yunna sat beside her, Cagalli sighed and look at her window.

Lacus and Mir are just the side of Cagalli and Yuuna.

(At bus 1)

Athrun sat at his chair boringly and he get his favorite book and read it, Meer sat beside him and stared at him annoyingly.

"You know, can you just leave your stupid books!" shouted Meer as she gets the book from Athrun.

"Hey! Give me that!" hissed Athrun.

"This is boring." Said Meer as she flips the pages of the book.

"So! And It's not boring." Snapped Athrun as he get the book from Meer.

"Do you know how to get fun?" shouted Meer as she crossed her arms below her breasts.

"Yes I do!" hissed Athrun.

"By reading books? You're boring!" shouted Meer.

"Just shut your big mouth ass hole!" shouted Athrun as he started reading the book again.

Kira watched them from his seat with Fllay, Kira sighed.

"If only I can take her away from Yuuna." Thought Heine worriedly, then he started Calling Cagalli on her phone, "Damn! Her Cellphone was off!" shouted Heine, then he started Calling Mir on the phone.

(At bus 2)

Mir answered her cellphone.

"Hello?" said mir.

"Hi, this is Heine." Said Heine on the other line.

"Oh Heine, what's up?" asked Mir.

"What's happening there?" asked Heine.

"Er do you mean about Cagalli? Don't worry about her." Said Mir.

"Ok, take care of her." Said Heine then they both hang up.

(After 1 hour of trip)

"It's so boring." Said the other girl in class A-3.

"I'm getting sleepy." Said the other girl.

"Hey pink princess! Sing for us!" requested the others.

"Ok," said Lacus then she started singing Shizukana Yoruni.

Mir stared at Lacus and she smiled and also Cagalli smiled, while at the other bus, Meer was also singing, she's singing the song 'emotion'

"She's good, but she's still not my type." Thought Athrun.

(After 30 min.)

Meer finally stopped singing and she was sleeping, her head was on Athrun's shoulders, Athrun was also sleeping so he didn't notice it.

Fllay was also sleeping at Kira's shoulders but Kira didn't mind it, he sighed, "What will be Athrun's reactions if he saw Meer was sleeping on his shoulders." Thought Kira.

(At bus 2)

Cagalli wants to sleep so she rested her head on the window, until she fell asleep, Yuuna smiled at her seductively, Mir saw Yuuna's smile, then Mir shouted, it awaken everyone even Cagalli.

"Ms. Haww stop shouting!" shouted Talia.

"Sorry." Said Mir, Cagalli yawned.

"Why did you shout?" asked Lacus.

"To wake Cagalli up, I know Seyran's up to something." said Mir.

(Then they finally came in the beach)

the students in bus1 and bus2 went out, Meer woke up and stretch her arms and Athrun also woke up.

"Phew, Athrun didn't saw Meer that she was sleeping on Athrun's shoulders." Thought Kira.

"Umm Fllay, wake up. We're here." Said Kira warmly.

"Ugh sorry." Said Fllay while she rubbed her eyes, then they all went out.

Heine quickly search for Cagalli, leaving his partner alone, and also Yzak, then Heine finally saw Cagalli, he notice that Cagalli was tired.

"She didn't get any sleep." Thought Heine.

Yzak went near to Cagalli.

"Cagalli are you ok?" asked Yzak worriedly.

"Yeah why?" asked Cagalli tiredly.

"Nothing." Said Yzak as he glared at Yuuna.

Athrun didn't even search for Cagalli, he's somewhat enjoyed Meer's company, Cagalli saw that, she sighed and she feels hurt.

"Cagalli are you ok?" asked Heine.

"Yeah," said Cagalli softly then she become dizzy and she fell, but Heine and yzak caught her.

"Cagalli are you okay?" asked Yzak.

Kira notice this so he also went to his twin.

"Don't worry I'm just tired." Said Cagalli as she tried to stand up but she fainted.

"Cagalli!" shouted everyone.

Athrun finally notice Cagalli, "Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

* * *

_(sigh) end of chapter, next chapter Cagalli will get drowned, who pushed her and who will saved her? Guys please review and please cheer me up!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm also back in here have fun!_

* * *

Am I falling in love with you?

Cagalli woke up. She saw she was a room then she stood up and tried to remember what happened, the she remembers that she fainted, then she heard noises outside, she peek at the window and saw the sea, and and white sand, she also saw her friends playing volleyball, and wearing swimming suits, she went outside, then Heine called her name worriedly.

"Are you ok now?" asked Miriallia.

"Yeah, sorry just didn't get any sleep last night." Apologized Cagalli.

"ok, Cagalli join us! Wear your bathing suit!" said Miriallia.

"I didn't bring any because I don't wear that stuff, ." said Cagalli.

"C'mon let's buy you some." Said Mir as she pulled Cagalli, "but." Said Cagalli but was cut of my Mir, "No buts, c'mon." said Mir then they went to a shop

(At the beach)

"Where's Mir?" asked dearka.

"She's buying a bathing suit for Cagalli." Said Lacus, Athrun was seating on the sand reading his book again, Meer was splashing water at Fllay then she noticed Athrun, then she splashed at Athrun's book.

"What the hell!" shouted Athrun.

"Stop reading! Come and have some fun!" shouted Meer.

Athrun glared at Meer, "How dare you!" shouted Athrun trying to punch Meer but Kira stop him.

"Athrun, relax." Said kira nervously.

(At the shop)

"Cagalli do you want two piece?" asked Mir while grinning.

"No no no no no!" shouted cagalli.

"yes yes yes yes yes! This will look good on you." Said Mir then she buy it.

Then she pushed cagalli into a dressing room and Cagalli dressed there, she came out in two piece, she was wearing green two piece.

"Wow! Boys will drool over you." Shouted Mir.

"I hate this." Mumbled Cagalli then she was pulled my mir then went to their friends

"Hey guys, I'm back." Said Mir, Heine and Yzak blushed as they stared at Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli, you look p-pretty." Said Kira, when Athrun heard that he finally looked at Cagalli then he blushed.

"Stop staring at me!" shouted Cagalli while blushing.

"My Cagalli be my wife!" shouted yuuna as he's going to hug Cagalli.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Cagalli.

Then Heine blocked Yuuna's way, "don't ever touch her!" shouted Heine.

"Ok fine!" shouted Yuuna.

"Hey Cagalli wanna join us boating?" asked Meer as she pulled Cagalli and bring her to a small boat.

"Hey! Take care of her!" shouted Heine.

"Yeah yeah." Answered Meer the they leave and went to the middle of the ocean.

"Meer what are we going to do with her?" whispered Fllay.

"Push her." Said Meer then they both pushed Cagalli and leave her drowning there, and went back to Athrun and the others.

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Heine, flay and meer shrugged.

"Where is she?" shouted Athrun angrily.

"Like we said we don't know!" answered Meer, the Athru quickly search a boat and ride on it and search for Cagalli

"So this is it." Thought Cagalli, as she closed her eyes, then after 30 min. someone grab her out of the sea, It was Athrun.

"Cagalli!" shouted athrun as he touch her wrist to feel the pulse then he started pushing her chest, "Cagalli! Aah I have no choice but to do this." Shouted Athrun as he do the mouth to mouth resuscitation, then after 5 times of doing it, Cagalli cough and water came out from her mouth.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun, his eyes are nearly to cry.

"Athrun? You're crying?" asked Cagalli weakly, then suddenly Athrun hugged Cagalli, "I thought I'm going to lose you." Said Athrun, then they went back to the shore, he was carrying Cagalli on his back.

"Cagalli! What happened?" asked KIra worriedly.

"Hold her for a moment." Said Athrun angrily as he handed Cagalli to Kira then he went near to Meer and fllay and punch them many times.

"Ow!" cried Meer.

"How dare you two bitches do that to Cagalli." Shouted Athrun as he punched the two poor girls.

"Athrun stop!" shouted Lacus.

Athrun calmed a bit then he get Cagalli again and put her into her room.

* * *

_End! (sigh) please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews. **Animeluver461, JC-Athie, Jutsome1, Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan, cerulean skye, sacredBlade, wobblytooth, PINKSISA, gseedlover, Canadain-girl, daisukiasu'n'caga, tarantada, the angels' princess, MiyuCagalli, raven131211 and etenityhigh,**_

* * *

****

Am I falling in love with you?

Cagalli woke up and it was already 7:00 p.m., she saw Mir, Lacus and Yuuna there staring at her, then Yuuna went near herm "Dear! You're awake!" shouted Yuuna.

"Right, Lacus, why are you two here? I thought each partner will have own rooms?" asked Cagalli confusingly as she hold her head and looking around the room.

"Ms. Talia said that two partners will be joining on one room" said Lacus calmy.

"Ok, I'm glad I'm not alone with this freak." Mumbled Cagalli, Mir giggled, then Lacus sat beside Cagalli and stared worriedly at her, "Cags, what happened?" asked Lacus.

"ummm in the boating? Well Fllay and Meer pushed me and left me there, I'm glad Athrun saved me, I thought that was the end of my life." explained Cagalli., "What happened to those two evil witches? And what about the others?" asked Cagalli.

"Athrun was ignoring Meer and fllay, and the others are all taking night swimming at the beach." Said Mir, then after that Heine knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey! Cagalli I'm glad you're ok, I want to show you something, and maybe you guys can come?" asked Heine as he hold Cagalli's hands to ready to pulled her outside, and staring at mir and the others, to know if they wanted to come, then he saw them nod, so he pulled Cagalli outside and he pointed at the night sky.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" shouted Cagalli while staring at the fireworks.

"Cagalli, you fine now?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me out there." Said Cagalli shyly.

"Cagalli, thanks, this is the first time I act to a girl like this." Said Athrun as he blushed.

"A-athrun?" asked Cagalli while blushing.

"I don't know why I am so worried about you, why did I care about you, why did I always get jealous because of you, but now, I know, I l-love you Cagalli." Said Athrun blushing.

"Athrun? You're such a fool! And I'm also a fool to fell for a cold guy like you!" snapped Cagalli while blushing, then Athrun hugged her and he leaned his face then……..

"Hey! Is there's something going on here?" asked Kira out of nowhere, then Athrun quickly let go of Cagalli and they both blushed.

"N-nothing was happening!" shouted Cagalli.

"Really? You two are hugging each other." Said Kira mockingly.

"No we're not! Ummm Cagalli just slip and I caught her." Said Athrun while blushing.

"oh really." Said Kira while smirking.

"Oh Kira just shut up!" shouted Cagalli then she went to her friends, then Kira stared at Athrun evilly.

"What?" asked Athrun, then Kira shook his head.

"Hi cags!" greeted Mir

Lacus smiled mockingly at Cagalli, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Cagalli.

"I saw what happened." Said Lacus in a tone.

"What! Lacus! That's nothing!" snapped Cagalli.

"Don't worry, I won't tell it to anyone." Said Lacus.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" asked the confuse Mir.

"Well that's nothing, c'mon, let's all watch the fireworks." Said Lacus as she pulled her friends closer……then they watch the fireworks…

* * *

_well end of chapter, sorry for the late update coz I was busy, but not anymore, anyway plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_My god! I'm so sorry!! it's been a months since visited here! Gawsh! I'm really sorry!! Nywei I'm now going to continue this.._

* * *

**Am I falling in love with you?**

Kira woke up and stretch his arms, he went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey"

"Hi Dearka, good morning" greeted Kira

"Is athrun still sleeping?" asked Dearka while he stood beside Kira feeling the fresh air.

"Yeah, you know what, athrun has changed, I don't know but I think it's because of Cagalli" answered kira

"Haha! Yeah! You know, love is in the air Kira, I hope the two will be happy" answered Dearka smirking

"Happy huh" Kira answered bowing his head sadly, he sighed, and closed his eyes for a while.

"huh?" Dearka also bowed down to see kira's face "any problems?" asked Dearka

"I don't know, Dearka, I envy them, they're happy, huh, but me? I don't know dearks, I don't know how to get the attention of the girl I like, I'm just a simple person, but her?? When I look at her, she looks perfect with an angelic face, I just hiding it, ohh Dearka, I don't know what to do"

"Kira Kira, calm down ok? So who's this girl that you're talking about?"

"she's"

"Hello! So what are you two talking about huh???" asked Cagalli at the doorway smirking at them

"Wha? Umm it's about..um" said Kira nervously

Cagalli was chuckling then burst out laughing, Dearka and Kira stared at her confusingly

"Gotcha! Hahaha Kira is nervous kira is nervous!!" teased Cagalli while she went inside while hey eyes are closed. Until she bumped into someone, she muttered an ow, she was ready to feel the fall instead she was caught by someone, it was athrun

"Hey I'm sorry, you ok?" asked athrun while holding Cagalli

"t-t-think so" stuttered Cagalli

Dearka cleared his throat, Athrun noticed Kira and Dearka then he immediately let go of Cagalliwhile blushing "umm n-next time be careful" said Athrun

"umm ok sorry" replied Cagalli also blushing,

"Ahem, bye, we have to leave, c'mon" said Dearka as he pulled Kira and went inside.

"Umm athrun, about what you said last night, umm" said Cagalli shyly

"It's true" said athrun as he looked at Cagalli's eyes, Cagalli stared at him blushing, "I should have done this last night" said athrun as he kissed Cagalli, Cagalli closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, then they broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes

"I love you Cagalli" said Athrun calmly

"I love you too" said Cagalli as she hugged Athrun.

(at the house where they slept)

Lacus was eating her breakfast, and everyone was minding there own business, until…

"Hooray for the new couple!!" cheered Dearka while jumping like an idiot

"shut up will yah! It's still early to be shouting, and what do you mean new couple?" asked Yzak annoyed.

"well, Athrun and Cagalli already ki-" Dearka covered Kira's mouth

"umm hehe he was trying to say that,, umm w-we umm yeah! We're the new couple and we already kissed!" Dearka said with a sweatdropped on his head.

Heine coughed, Yzak laughed " haha Dearka you're gay?" Yzak asked while laughing on the floor

"Well just forget it!!" shouted Dearka while blushing.

Lacus giggled, and stared at kira, Kira just sighed sadly, Lacus frowned.

Then, dullindal went inside and announced that they're already going back to the sholl and t pack their things, they packed, they fromed a line again, class A-2 will ride the same bus again, Athrun frowned because he'll be apart from cagalli again, Cagalli went near him before he went inside.

"hey, don't fall in love with meer" said Cagalli

Athrun smiled sweetly at Cagalli and nodded " and don't to yuuna" hissed athrun

"Of course, bye" said cagalli as she kissed athrun on his cheeks and ent to her bus, athrun smiled and also went to his.

* * *

_Oh god hontou ni gomennasai! Maybe I'll continue the others next time, just maybe, pls review, ukie? tnx_


End file.
